Dans son coeur
by Glasgow
Summary: Après Reichenbach John a trouvé une façon bien à lui de surmonter sa peine et l'absence de l'autre, mais peut-être n'est-ce pas aussi inoffensif que prévu. Sherlock/John


Rien de bien joyeux ici j'en ai peur, ni rien de bien recherché. Par contre je m'étonne d'écrire régulièrement du Sherlock/John ces derniers temps, alors que j'en ai été longtemps à peine capable (mais que ses fans se rassurent, je n'abandonnent certainement pas Greg pour autant, comment le pourrais-je? XD) J'espère que vous apprécierez néanmoins ce petit OS sorti de je ne sais où ;)

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

John ne lâchait pas des yeux son compagnon qui, assis dans son fauteuil, lui souriait nonchalamment. C'était si bon de l'avoir à ses côtés, à nouveau. Il lui avait tant manqué les quelques mois qui avaient suivi sa disparition que son retour, aussi inattendu et incohérent soit-il, était une chance dont il voulait profiter chaque jour.

« Et donc là tu le vois ? »

La voix grave de Greg ramena le médecin à la réalité mais il ne détourna pas le regard pour autant. C'était toujours ainsi quand Sherlock était là, il n'y avait toujours que lui, les autres, même ses amis les plus proches dont faisait parti le policier, ne comptaient plus. Sherlock pourtant acquiesça avant de faire un signe de tête vers l'aîné.

« Tu devrais lui répondre, dit-il. Ça demande quelques explications et vu son QI lui va en avoir besoin de beaucoup. Dis-lui tout, qu'il nous fiche ensuite la paix. »

Très bien, songea John. Après tout il avait vite compris que tôt ou tard il lui faudrait en passer par là. C'était un bien petit prix à payer pour avoir à nouveau Sherlock à ses côtés. Tout le reste n'étaient que des détails auquel il ne voulait pas songer Il reporta son attention sur Lestrade avant de hocher la tête.

« Oui, souffla-t-il, oui, il est là. »

Greg haussa un sourcil avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers le fauteuil vide qui appartenait au détective avant le drame, ce même fauteuil que John n'avait de cesse de fixer avec des yeux pétillants.

« John, il n'y a pers…

- Shtt, ne le dis pas, l'interrompit le blond.

- Il ne peut pas comprendre, souffla Sherlock avec un regard dédaigneux pour l'inspecteur.

- John…, soupira ce dernier.

- Ecoute Greg je sais ce que tu veux dire, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Même s'il n'est pas vraiment là moi je le vois, c'est tout ce qui importe. Il m'a tellement manqué que je me contente de ça. Tu va dire que c'est dans ma tête… En fait c'est dans mon cœur, c'est pour ça que c'est si important. »

Greg se mordit la lèvre en hochant lentement la tête. Des mois que la détresse de son ami l'émouvait et maintenant qu'il se décidait à agir en le voyant sombrer corps et bien en nourrissant quelques folles hallucinations, voilà qu'il se retrouvait devant un amour si beau qu'il défiait toute logique. Il ne voulait être celui qui gâchait tout cela en se montrant affreusement terre à terre.

« Je suis content si ça peut t'aider, dit-il donc finalement d'un ton qu'il espérait compréhensif, même si c'était clairement l'inquiétude qui prédominait. Mais je ne voudrais pas que ça t'empêche d'avancer. »

John eut un bref regard amoureux pour son amant avant de reporter son attention sur le policier.

« Je vais bien, énonça-t-il avec toute la conviction dont il était capable. Je t'assure, je gère parfaitement. Je sais faire la différence entre le réel et ce qui ne l'est pas. Mais… enfin ça me fait du bien.

- Si tu as besoin je suis là, rappela l'aîné. Pour sortir, dîner… ce que tu veux. Je ne voudrais pas qu'à cause de… ce qui t'arrive tu t'isoles davantage.

- Je sais Greg. Merci. J'ai besoin de temps pour l'instant. »

Et c'était vrai, c'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Il lui en avait fallu pour s'habituer à la disparition de Sherlock. Il lui en fallait désormais pour s'habituer à cette présence pour le moins originale. Car John n'était pas stupide, au fond de lui il savait que Sherlock n'était pas vraiment là, physiquement en tout cas, ainsi en dehors de lui personne ne le voyait, mais il en avait pris son parti. Même si c'était dans sa tête uniquement ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. Il voyait Sherlock, lui parlait, le touchait… Les sarcasmes étaient les mêmes, les déductions idem et le plaisir surtout, totalement inchangé. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Greg ne pouvait pas comprendre. Lui après tout avait sa vie, comme avant, rien n'était fondamentalement différent si ce n'est qu'il subissait moins de méchanceté grâce à la disparition de l'emmerdeur de service. Le médecin en revanche était mort à l'intérieur depuis ce jour maudit. Ce qui arrivait l'aidait alors il s'y accrochait, justement parce que sa vie en dépendait.

Il ne sut par quel miracle il parvint finalement à se débarrasser de Greg, après lui avoir promis cependant de l'appeler s'il se sentait le besoin de parler et de passer le voir à tout moment, aussi bien au bureau que chez lui. C'était une promesse qu'il entendait bien honorer, lui-même comprenant aisément que sa situation actuelle n'avait rien de sain. Malgré ce constat il ne fut totalement soulagé que lorsqu'il se retrouva seul avec Sherlock. Cela avait toujours été ainsi, ils se suffisaient totalement l'un à l'autre.

Son compagnon se leva en l'invitant à faire de même, puis ils allèrent se blottirent ensemble sur le canapé. L'étreinte était agréable et tendre, franchement de quoi d'autre aurait eu besoin John ?

Lorsqu'il émergea, ouvrant les yeux avec la plus grande difficulté, Watson comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants, embrassant la pièce du regard, pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Le regard anxieux de Lestrade, installé sur une chaise tout près de son lit, le bip entêtant du moniteur cardiaque et le blanc sale et déprimant des murs… Voilà qu'il en était quitte pour un séjour à l'hôpital. Ce n'était certainement pas la première fois, mais ce qui le perturbait c'est qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait là. Il eut beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, rien n'expliquait sa présence ici. Il se concentra alors sur son corps, ses sensations, pour détecter la moindre douleur, signe d'une quelconque blessure, d'un traumatisme. Mais là encore il fit chou blanc. Il se sentait globalement bien, si ce n'était le léger brouillard qui embrumait son esprit, mais rien que de très normal alors qu'il sortait tout juste de l'inconscience.

Ne lui restait qu'à interroger son ami, mais avant… Un rapide coup d'œil vers un autre coin de la chambre le rassura tout à fait, lui arrachant un soupir satisfait. Sherlock était bien là, à le fixer avec une expression tout à fait neutre. Si lui n'était pas inquiet c'est que tout n'allait pas si mal, non ?

Après ses quelques questions, il vit Greg baisser la tête en se mordant les lèvres, comme s'il cherchait ses mots pour être le moins brutal possible.

« Tu ne te souviens de rien ? » s'enquit-il finalement.

Le médecin secoua précautionneusement la tête.

« Tu t'es réveillé hier et ton toubib t'a parlé longuement avant que tu ne perdes à nouveau connaissance. De ça non plus tu ne te souviens pas ?

- Greg, je ne me souviens de rien passé le moment où j'étais dans mon salon, et je ne sais même pas quand c'était ! Si j'y réfléchis vraiment, mes dernières pensées sont floues. Je crois que je voulais passer te voir… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Tu es venu me voir il y a deux jours. Tu étais bien même si tu m'as avoué avoir des maux de tête. J'étais content que tu sortes enfin de chez toi, alors on s'est installés à mon bureau, on a bavardé… Et d'un coup tu t'es effondré. »

Ce n'était que ça ? Inutile d'en faire une montagne, c'était la fatigue sans aucun doute. Depuis que Sherlock était à ses côtés il ne dormait pratiquement plus, n'en ressentait pas le besoin d'ailleurs, par crainte de ne pas le retrouver ensuite à son réveil. Il allait donc se reposer un peu à présent et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, la simplicité même. Il s'apprêtait à en faire la remarque à son meilleur ami, mais celui-ci, toujours dans ses petits souliers, ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il reprit tout en posant une main apaisante sur le bras du blond.

« Tu as voulu que je reste auprès de toi quand le médecin te parlait. Comme si tu avais compris. En même temps vu la tête qu'il faisait… Vraiment, tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? »

Ecarquillant les yeux, John réalisa enfin qu'il s'était fourvoyé. C'était forcément plus grave, sinon son ami n'aurait pas eu l'air aussi affecté.

« Ok, soupira l'aîné, je me serais bien passé d'une telle annonce, mais soit. »

A sa voix John se prépara au pire, portant le regard sur un Sherlock qui le fixait avec un sourire tranquille. Cette fois pourtant cela ne l'aida pas à se sentir mieux.

« Tu as une tumeur au cerveau John, annonça le policier d'un ton grave. Le médecin veut la retirer au plus vite. »

John eut le souffle coupé, comme si on venait de lui ficher un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il s'était attendu à pas mal de choses, mais certainement pas à cela. Une tumeur au cerveau, en tant que médecin lui-même il savait ce que cela signifiait, et c'était loin d'être rassurant. Même prise à temps, même si elle était opérable, ce n'était pas sans conséquence. L'idée que quelqu'un envisage d'aller trifouiller dans son cerveau, avec les risques qu'il y avait, était terrifiante. S'il n'avait plus ensuite toute sa tête, tous ses souvenirs… S'il en venait à oublier Sherlock… Entre cela et la mort il se demandait ce qui serait le pire.

« Ton médecin dit que vu sa taille il ne devrait pas y avoir de conséquences, reprit Greg avec une douceur peu coutumière. C'est urgent, justement pour empêcher qu'elle ne grossisse encore. Et que ton état n'empire pas.

- Mon état ? Je ne vais pas trop mal pour l'instant il me semble. J'ai perdu connaissance, mais je n'ai pas mal, je me sens même sacrément bien. Il me faudrait peut-être un second avis. »

Qui a dit que les médecins sont les pires patients ? Peut-être était-ce simplement le cas parce qu'ils avaient conscience plus que quiconque des conséquences.

« Tu ne comprends pas John, il voulait parler de tes hallucinations.

- Pardon ?

- Allons, même toi tu dois t'en douter. J'ai fermé les yeux longtemps pour ne pas te brusquer, mais si ça doit mettre la santé en péril… On sait tous que Sherlock n'est pas vraiment là. Je pensais que tu avais créé cette illusion pour surmonter ton deuil, mais c'est la tumeur…

- Tu veux dire que si je me fais opérer je ne verrai plus Sherlock ? »

Lestrade se contenta d'un hochement de tête lent, donnant l'impression de craindre ce qui allait suivre.

« Alors ça règle la question, continua le blond. Je refuse la moindre opération !

- John…

- Et le débat est clos. Il est hors de question que je perde Sherlock une seconde fois.

- Ce n'est pas Sherlock ! »

Sentant la rage monter en lui à entendre exactement ce qu'il ne voulait pas, John tourna la tête vers le détective. Son compagnon n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise, le fixant toujours sans rien dire, comme pour le mettre au défi de faire le bon choix sans son intervention. Ce n'était pas un problème, si John avait souvent douté pour beaucoup de choses par le passé, aujourd'hui il était sûr de lui sans l'ombre d'un doute.

« Pour moi c'est Sherlock et ça me suffit amplement.

- Oh John… Tu te rends compte que c'est de la folie ? Et que je serai là chaque jour pour te conseiller encore et encore de faire le bon choix, le seul qui s'impose ?

- Tu ne serais pas mon ami dans le cas contraire, sourit le blond. Merci Greg. Merci pour tout, vraiment, mais cette décision je dois la prendre seule. A présent j'aimerais que tu me laisses. »

Comprenant que pour l'instant il ne pouvait rien faire, tout en se promettant pour autant de ne pas lâcher le morceau, Greg s'en alla finalement la tête basse.

John culpabilisait à voir son ami s'inquiéter ainsi pour lui, mais cela ne pouvait le pousser à réagir. Tant que Sherlock était là pour lui rien d'autre n'importait. Sherlock qui justement venait de se lever pour le rejoindre.

« Tu as conscience que Gavin a raison, dit-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Pour la première fois de sa vie certes, mais tout de même… Je ne suis pas vraiment là, cependant si tu décides de me garder auprès de toi, même si ce n'est pas dans ta tête, c'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre

- Toujours aussi égocentrique, nota le médecin avec un rire sans joie. Pourtant je m'en fiche. Même si ça doit me tuer je m'en fiche. Je ne veux plus te perdre. »

Sans un mot, Sherlock le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui et tandis qu'il déposait un baiser sur son front John sut qu'il faisait le bon choix. Il sentait la douceur des lèvres sur sa peau, la chaleur de l'étreinte… Alors peut-être bien que tout n'était pas dans sa tête, que c'était bien réel et que c'était tous les autres qui avaient tort.

**THE END.**


End file.
